Kasta
by Yezabel
Summary: Mutanci są znani od czasów Darwina. Stanowią integralną partię społeczeństwa... Ale czy na pewno? AU ROMY i inni


AN: Ja ŻYJĘ!!!! czyli tworzę ;)) Oto jeden z wielu pomysłów który zalęgł się w mojej głowie gdy uczyłam się do sesji. Mam nadzieję że się spodoba.

Rozdział 1

Czekała aż cała impreza się skończy, ale nie miała szczęścia. Zegar wskazywał zaledwie dziesiątą wieczór. Dziewczyna może szesnastoletnia schowała się głębiej w cień palmy, nie chcąc przyciągać uwagi. Obserwowała gości na dorocznym balu u familii Lenscherrów.

Była najmłodsza z całego towarzystwa nie licząc Wandy Maximoff- Lensherr, która dzisiaj obchodziła piętnastoletnie urodziny. Dziewczyna z irytacją odgarnęła białe pasmo wpadające w oczy i zaryzykowała wychylenie się ze swojej kryjówki. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna jakby czując na sobie jej wzrok odwróciła się i zrobiła gest jakby podrzynała sobie gardło. Zachichotały bezgłośnie obydwie. W swoim rozluźnieniu nie zdążyła zauważyć trzech dziewczyn, które siłą wciągnęły ją z powrotem za palmę.

-Spójrzcie kogo tu mamy... Ania zgubiła się w natłoku gości, którzy są znacznie lepsi niż ona... Chyba musimy jej uświadomić, gdzie jest jej miejsce. Co wy na to dziewczyny?- blondynki uśmiechnęły się ukontentowane do przywódczyni w jasno różowej sukni. Anna wyszarpnęła rękaw i wykorzystując chwilowy brak równowagi, popchnęła ją twarzą na podłogę. Przeskoczyła nad nią i już jej nie było. Zapamiętała rozkład gości więc bez problemu znalazła grupkę w której aktualnie była Wanda. Czarnowłosa przeprosiła dr MacCoya i szybko podeszła do niej. Usiadły na maleńkich stołeczkach przy szwedzkim bufecie i spokojnie podjadały.

-Vertigo? Mówię ci zaraportuj ją mojemu ojcu i będzie miała taki wstyd, że się nie pozbiera.

-To nic nie da. Będzie się chciała mścić, a już bez tego ma niemało problemów... Kiedy się to skończy!- z frustracją zaczęła tupać w stołek. Wanda w milczeniu siedziała obok zajadając się babeczką z budyniem. I to Anna w niej lubiła. Wiedziała kiedy przestać gadać w przeciwieństwie do jej brata- Pietro, który właśnie do nich podszedł.

-O skunks.

-O speedy gonzales.-Chłopak pokazał jej język. Wanda westchnęła ciężko. Nie znosiła gdy jej brat wcinał się do rozmowy.

-Pietro idź pobaw się z jakimiś szybkimi myszami i nie przeszkadzaj nam.- drobne trącenie go prądem nakłoniło go od razu do opuszczenia ich towarzystwa. Anna patrzyła przez chwilę na dłoń przyjaciółki jakby to była najbardziej interesująca rzecz na świecie. Młodsza dziewczyna miała małe dłonie o krótkich palcach i białej lekko złocistej skórze, ale nie to było najważniejsze. Dłoń była odkryta.

-Anna przestań... Czuję się dziwnie.-ruda otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia i uśmiechnęła przepraszająco do Wandy.

-Sorry. Wracając do tematu o który chciałam cię zapytać. Co twój ojciec sądzi o tej szkole, którą otwiera młody Xavier? Mistique nie chciała nawet o tym słyszeć, ale będzie musiała kogoś wysłać aby dotrzymać swojej części umowy z Xavierami.

-Nie wiem. Ojciec przyjaźnił się z nim kiedyś, a później coś się popsuło. Wiesz nie znam szczegółów, ale nie odzywają się do siebie od tamtej pory. Nie sądzę aby mnie wysłał, ani Pietro. Może Emmę, albo kogoś innego... Na pewno nikogo powyżej 3 z rodziny nie wyśle.- dziewczyna zamilkła nagle niepewnie. Anna machnęła lekceważąco ręką.

-Wiem kim jestem w hierarchii rodziny Darkholme. Moja mutacja pasuje jak ulał do poziomu 2. Całkowity brak kontroli, a bardzo duża moc do okiełznania. Innymi słowy zbyt niebezpieczna aby być użyteczna. Wiem kogo odeślą ewentualnie.-jej uśmiech był gorzki, gdy patrzyła na bawełniane eleganckie rękawiczki, które była zmuszona nosić. Wanda ujęła ją delikatnie za tą dłoń.

-I tak cię lubię bardziej niż wszystkie te nadęte flądry w mojej rodzinie.

-Dzięki Scarlet. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Lapin... Powtarzam ci to głupi pomysł. Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy ostatniej kary za bójkę z Zabójcami.- Białowłosy mężczyzna prychną.

-Po prostu nie chcesz podpaść Belle przyznaj się Remy!- drugi mężczyzna boleśnie zatkał Lapina. W ciemnym ogrodzie było widać tylko zarys jego sylwetki i płonące w ciemności oczy.

-Nie drzyj się. I nie wiem co chcesz udowodnić... Wejdziemy na teren Lenscherrów i co popatrzymy sobie?- Lapin masował szczękę odpowiadając na pytanie.

-Nigdy nie interesowało cię jak żyje arystokracja wśród mutantów? No ciebie powinno to interesować... W końcu jesteś całkiem potężnym mutantem. Poziom 3, jak się nie mylę...- zamilkł, gdy Remy wszedł w krąg migotliwego światła księżyca.

Opalona skóra była okolona długimi zebranymi w kucyk brązowymi włosami. Lapin musiał przyznać,że byłby zazdrosny o przystojne rysy, ciało i całe opakowanie. Gdyby nie jeden feler. Oczy. Czarne białka i czerwone źrenice.

Nawet patrząc Remyemu LeBeau w oczy po tylu latach czuł się nieswojo. Teraz milczał jak mutant, którego traktował jak brata, westchną z irytacją. Przeciągną ręką po włosach i Lapin uśmiechną się.

-Miejmy to z głowy. Musimy wrócić przed drugą, zanim Jean Luc nie skończy spotkania z nowojorską gildią.- Lapin skiną zadowolony i ruszył w stronę ogrodzenia.

Zabezpieczenia były standardowe, nic z czym nie mogliby sobie poradzić. Dopiero wewnątrz Remy uświadomił sobie, że wkraczają do domu gdzie przebywa co najmniej pięćdziesiątka mutantów. Od telepatów poprzez różnego rodzaju kinetów, aż do "zwykłych" super siłaczy. Może on mógłby uciec przed kimś takim, ale nie z Lapinem na karku. Przeklął pod nosem, gdy znaleźli się pod tarasem skąd dobiegała muzyka i rozmowy. Białowłosy też nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, schowany za marmurową statuą.

Wejście na taras się otworzyło wpuszczając gwar z sali gdzie odbywało się spotkanie. Cichy trzask towarzyszył głębokiemu westchnieniu. Mutant wychylił się spod gzymsu i rzucił okiem na stojącą samotnie postać w szarej obłej sukni.

Dziewczyna miała tak białą skórę, że wyglądała jak duch. Kręcone włosy ścięte do podbródka, a z przodu jaśniejsze pasma zdobiły okrągłą twarz. Mogła mieć nie więcej niż 16 lat.

Doszedł go cichy szept Lapina. Zauważył parę która zbliżała się do tarasu. Byli mocno wstawieni, przynajmniej dziewczyna. Zataczała się na towarzysza i co chwila wybuchała śmiechem. Jej sukienka z założenia konserwatywna, była rozerwana przy dekoldzie ukazując szczegóły których właścicielka raczej nie chciała pokazywać.

A może chciała? Remy musiał zmienić swoje stanowisko gdy dziewczyna dosłownie przylgnęła całkiem okazałym biustem do chłopaka. Coś szeptała mu na ucho, na co tylko się odsunął jeszcze dalej. Wyszli z cienia i mogli zobaczyć parę śnieżno białych skrzydeł wyrastających z ramion chłopaka.

-Tabitha? Jak cię Raven zobaczy to...

-To co? To, że mnie przyjęła do "rodziny" jeszcze nie znaczy że jestem jej własnością! A ty i tak możesz mi podskoczyć... W końcu jestem o te dwa poziomy wyżej niż ty. Poza tym ja i Warren mamy ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż wysłuchiwanie twojego gderania.- Tabitha przytuliła się do zawstydzonego mutanta.

-Tak naprawdę muszę już iść Tabby... Bez obrazy... To na razie.-Tabitha stała przez sekundę chwiejąc się bez oparcia i myślał że upadnie, ale nawet nie zauważył jak cicho podeszła do niej dziewczyna z balkonu. Wzięła pijaną pewnie pod łokieć sterując z wprawą do ławki pod tarasem.

Czerwonooki mutant nie miał nawet czasu się schować. Mógł się tylko bardziej wtopić w cień, ale zauważyły go.

-Oooo! Nasza Anna sobie kogoś przygruchała w międzyczasie. A taka z niej była świętoszka... a tu proszę- Tabitha rozłożyła szeroko ręce o mało co nie spadając z ławki. Zaśmiała się i oparła o zakryte ramię dziewczyny. Remy nie odzywał się dając się zlustrować zielonym oczom.

Dziewczyna dotknęła lekko odkrytą dłonią pijanej dziewczyny, a ta z lekkim westchnieniem zasnęła. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Anna zostawiła Tabithę stając przed nim w lekkim rozkroku. Uśmiechną się czarująco. Na co tylko zacisnęła usta jeszcze bardziej.

-Kim jesteś? Bo na pewno nikim z zaproszonych.

-Nie wiedziałem że to przyjęcie jest zamknięte dla mutantów cherie. Może nie jestem odpowiednio ubrany na okazję, ale stwierdziłem że to nie będzie przeszkadzać moim bratom i siostrom. Jak myślisz cherie? Mam maniery i umiem zachować się przy stole, może by twoja rodzina mnie przygarnęła?- Jej usta zacisnęły się w jeszcze węższą kreskę. Miał ochotę się z arystokratką podroczyć. Przysunął się tak że ich nosy się prawie stykały. Nie cofnęła się, gdy zobaczyła jego oczy. Wyglądała raczej... na oczarowaną?

-Czyżby zabrakło ci słów? Cherie?- Dziewczyna wyglądała jakby się obudziła i nie była zadowolona. Prosto w twarz wybuchło mu naręcze małych bomb, oślepiając go na dobrą minutę. Walka z uszkodzonym wzrokiem nie była dla niego nowością, ale sprawie nie pomagało to że dziewczyna była bardzo cicha.

Ale nie aż tak cicha. Uderzył ją mocno w przeponę, pozbawiając oddechu. Bez problemu w takim stanie przyszpilił do ziemi. Wyrywała się kopiąc i gryząc jak dzikie zwierzę. Ledwo unikną jej zębów na swoim gardle. Uśmiechną się. Sprawiało mu to większą przyjemność niż powinno. Była drobnej budowy, trochę zbyt chłopięca jak na jego gust, ale bardzo żywiołowa pod nim.

-Masz dość?- Nie odpowiedziała tylko kopnęła go najmocniej jak potrafiła w krocze. Zobaczył gwiazdy, ale tylko zacisną mocniej ręce na jej przegubach. Syknęła z bólu gdy trafił na nerw. Nie chciał jej zrobić krzywdy, ale nadal walczyła z nim mimo siniaków, których na pewno się nabawiła. Kątem oka zauważył Lapina, który stał jak zamurowany. Obiecał sobie, że gdy wyjdą z tego cali BEZ interwencji Gildii da hojny datek na nowo otwarty sierociniec na Brooklynie. Jak mógł być taki głupi aby dać się w to wmanewrować?

Krew zastygła mu w żyłach gdy usłyszał szczęk wyciąganej broni. Oczy Lapina widocznie się rozchyliły w przerażeniu. Dziewczyna wykorzystała jego zaskoczenie i skopała go z siebie z odnowioną energią. Przekoziołkował w powietrzu i cicho wylądował na ziemi twarzą w twarz z niskim mężczyzną uzbrojonym w dwa zestawy szponów dłuższych niż jego dłoń.

-Mamy nieproszonych gości... -rzucił okiem na dziewczynę która stanęła przed nim z rękoma na biodrach.

-Oni wychodzą proszę pana.- Co najmniej dwie minuty przerwy.

-Głupia jesteś???- dziewczyna niecierpliwie zdmuchnęła opadające na czoło pasmo włosów.

-Zaczęłam to, więc byłabym wdzięczna gdyby pan nie mówił nic madame Raven... A oni wyjdą normalnymi drzwiami. Prawda?- Remy przyglądał jej się z otwartymi ustami mając małą przerwę w myśleniu. Lapin pierwszy pokiwał gorliwie głową i kopną go w kostkę. Niski mężczyzna wyglądał jakby miał zaoponować, gdy drzwi tarasu znowu się otworzyły i wszedł łysy mężczyzna w szarym garniturze.

-Logan daj im przejść.- Remy mógłby się założyć że słyszał warkot z ust Logana.

-Chuck... To nie są zwykli złodzieje.- Mężczyzna popatrzył tylko na nich uważnie jakby ich oceniał i Remy poczuł jakby ktoś przeszedł mu przez głowę. Lapin spojrzał na niego nie wiedząc gdzie się znajduje. Mutant też się złapał na tym że nie może sobie przypomnieć jakimi ścieżkami tu trafili.

-Panie Xavier. Bardzo pana proszę.-mężczyzna uśmiechną się ciepło do dziewczyny. Miał ciepłe niebieskie oczy. Komuś takiemu chciało się zaufać. Anna poczuła, że oddaje uśmiech.

-Właśnie cię szukałem Anno- jej uśmiech natychmiast zniknął, a ramiona opadły- ale aktualnie mamy trochę inny problem. Logan odprowadź panów do drzwi.

Remy się złapał na tym, że ogląda się za dziewczyną. Znikną gdzieś cały ogień i zapał, a zostało tylko coś na kształt apatii. Bezwolna. Otrząsną się i wyrzucił ją z pamięci. Miał bardziej naglące sprawy na głowie. Lapin bez słowa dreptał za nim i za Loganem. Po kilku minutach doszli do bramy wjazdowej. Animalistyczny mężczyzna węszył i przepchną ich w boczną furtkę.

-Mógłbyś uważać. -nawet nie zauważył, kiedy miał pazury przytknięte do krtani. Lapin patrzył się zszokowany. Zimnymi oczyma Logan przyglądał mu się, a później puścił go.

-Ty nawet nie wiesz czego uniknąłeś a to tylko dlatego że Charles Xavier miał taki nastrój. -Remy nonszalancko otrzepał się mimowolnie zaciekawiony. "Gildia ma wystarczające wpływy aby mnie wyciągnąć z wszystkiego. Co tam jeden mutant..." Logan zapalił cygaro i patrzył na niego ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

-Myślisz, że Gildia Złodziei może ryzykować zrobienie sobie wroga z Magneto? Nie jesteś dla nich tyle wart, nikt nie jest. Charles zakłada że jesteś inteligentny na tyle aby to sam zrozumieć, ale ja ci to powiem aby dotarło. Trzymaj się z daleka od Fratrii.-Młodszy mutant zamarł tak samo jak Lapin. Nim zdążyli dojść do siebie mężczyzna odszedł zostawiając ich samych w ciemnej ulicy.

AN: Ten przycisk mówi wciśnij mnie!!!!!


End file.
